Amaterasu
|ref=Second Databook, page 200 |image=300px-Amaterasu2.PNG |kanji=天照 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Amaterasu |literal english=Illuminating Heaven |jutsu classification=Kekkei Genkai~Mangekyō Sharingan, Ninjutsu, Dōjutsu, |jutsu type=Blaze Release, |jutsu class type=Offensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Fūjin Uchiha, Asano Uchiha, Yoshida Uchiha, Honoka Uchiha,Yorinaga,Valden, Indra (Kais),Meimei Uchiha, Tora Uchiha, Raido Σ,Kuraokami Uchiha, Akai Uchiha ,Shiyōkinshi Uchiha, Sigma Uchiha, Natsumi Uchiha, Izuna Uchiha, Madara Uchiha, Echo Uchiha, Kaname Soga, Yorinori Uchiha, Sen Uchiha, Akemi Uchiha, Orochi Uchiha, Takenshi Uchiha, Takumi Uchiha, Kazuhide, Ω Sigma X, Takashi Kazami, Madara Uchiha (Cherry), Madara Uchiha (Ben), Ryun Uchiha, Shirō Uchiha, Aoi Uchiha, Kinpa, Yūka, Yunīku Uchiha, Yōkai Uchiha, Sayuri Senju, Yasuo Uchiha,Shiroyasha Uchiha, Kaio Uchiha (Ōtsutsuki), Kaiki Uchiha, Temari Uchiha, Shai Uchiha, Manako, Delta Uchiha |teams=Uchiha Clan |debut shippuden=Yes |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} Amaterasu is the highest level Fire Release technique,Third Databook, page 289 and according to Zetsu one of the most powerful ninjutsu in existence.Naruto chapter 389, page 01 It is said to represent the , the antipode to Tsukuyomi, a genjutsu of similar power and a fellow Mangekyō Sharingan dōjutsu. The jet-black flames of the Amaterasu, said to be the fires from hell that are as hot as the sun, ignite at the focus of the user's vision.Naruto chapter 390, page 03 They're unavoidable as long as the user keeps their eyes focused on their target. The flames are capable of burning through anything in their path, even smothering regular fire techniques with ease. Amaterasu is said to burn for seven days and seven nights, and cannot be extinguished with water or any other normal methods. However, the flames burn fairly slowly, allowing anyone struck by Amaterasu an opportunity to remove whatever or body parts have been caught ablaze. Use of the technique also puts a great deal of strain on the user, usually causing their eyes to bleed. Amaterasu was originally unique to Itachi Uchiha, who used it with his right Mangekyō Sharingan. He was able to quell the flames to some extent. Prior to his death, Itachi some of the black flames into Sasuke's eye to be used upon Madara Uchiha. Sasuke, after gaining his own Mangekyō Sharingan, is later able to use Amaterasu on his own. Sasuke's Amaterasu originates from his left eye, and C indicates he is more skilled with it than Itachi; he can put out the flames with greater ease and can even manipulate the flames themselves as part of the "Blaze" element. The awakening of this jutsu in Mākasu Nisshōkirite's right eye is a complete mystery as his ancestry is a guarded secret within his clan. But he is able to cast this powerful jutsu with little to no effort, but it has been noted by sensor types that the air gets warmed and his chakra becomes denser. Usage * In order to prevent spamming, any user wishing to use this jutsu must have admin permission to do so. Influence As from the ancient Japanese myth and religion of Shintoism Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, and Susanoo are all gods. When Izanagi washed his face after escaping the underworld his left eye became the Sun Goddess, Amaterasu. See also * on Narutopedia. References Category:Triple A